Something To Live For
by SanaM1980
Summary: "Everyone says that loves hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again." Set after the events of the season 2 finale, this is Emma and Hook's journey to true love.


_Hello readers! I'm Sana and first I would like to say thanks for checking out my story. I put a lot of thought into it and I've planned quite a bit down the line what is going to happen. I love Emma and Hook and this is going to be a story about how they get together in the midst of everything happening with the Neverland plot. I would love to continue but only if you guys enjoy reading it so please please please leave a review at the end letting me know what you think and if I should continue! _

_**Chapter 1**_

**A Drop Into The Ocean**

It felt like forever, the drop into the portal. They all held on for dear life as the Jolly Rodger was sucked in. Emma knew that going through a portal was anything but pleasant but this was unlike anything they had expected. Their screams were barely audible over the loud roaring of the waters that now seemed to be engulfing the ship.

"What's going on? Why are we still dropping!?" shouted Emma.

Jzjjz"Neverland is different than any other realm! Getting there is a very bumpy ride!" Hook yelled at the top of his lungs.

After what seemed like hours of falling through the portal, the ship finally landed with a thud. Charming landed with on his back carefully angling his body allowing Snow to land on him while both Rumple and Regina were pushed back against the rear of the vessel. Emma landed safely on her bottom not too far from Hook who was now pressed against the helm.

"You alright lass?" asked Hook as he offered his good hand to her. She took it and nodded indicating that she was fine.

As everyone got up they all fell silent. They took in the view on all sides of the ship. Water…endless sea. They were surrounded by nothing but ocean and there was no sight of Neverland, or any land.

"Hook…what's going on? Where are we?" asked Regina.

"I haven't a clue. But if I had to guess, I'd say that our journey throLugh the portal isn't quite over yet…" he said despairingly.

Snow's face had gone white. "Does that mean…" she began.

"We're between realms." Regina stated.

"Aye," Hook complied.

"No," Emma whispered. Her voice raised with a hint of a quiver, "NMso this cannot be happening. How are we going to find Henry? If the portal was that bad how could he have survived?"

"Henry's a child. He should have no difficulty getting to Neverland and he will reach unharmed. However, as we are a group of grown adults, reaching our destination isn't that simple," explained Hook. "We need to look for a sign…something that can lead us out of this land and into another realm."

"You really think we can find a way out of here?" asked David with a hint of skepticism.

"I've been traveling between realms since I was a mere lad. Trust me, we will find a way out. It may take time, but we will.

Emma looked at Hook. _Trust_. The one thing she had the biggest problem with. It seemed silly. After everything she had gone through, she was trusting a pirate, not only her life, but with everyone she held dear. Odd enough…it didn't feel strange at all.

….

Night had fallen after what must have been hours of sailing in one direction trying to find something, anything to lead the way out.

"Right…you all will need your energy if we are too seek a way out and find the lad. Have yourselves a meal and I will show the way to the sleeping quarters," Hook said while still intensely focusing on the helm of ship.

"Well that sounds lovely except for the fact that we don't have any food," responded Regina dryly.

"You," Hook looked Rumple in the eye, "Conjure up something to feed them will you?"

"First of all, you do not give me orders. And second, I can't. I can only use magic where magic is present," Rumple replied.

"For one, this is _my_ ship, and if you would like to stay aboard, _mate_, then yes, I will give you orders. And second, it's your lucky day. My ship…she's a marvel, made of enchanted wood. It will allow you to use magic while aboard this ship." Hook gave a menacing look at Rumple. Although both of them had seemed to put their differences aside, it didn't mean those feelings of hatred were gone. His heart still pained him every time he looked at Rumple because every time he relived the same memory. The one that haunted him night and day for centuries. He closed his eyes as he tried to wipe the sight of Milah falling into his arms out of his head.

Rumple conjured up some food, but no one was in the mood to eat. Still, David convinced them that Hook was right and that if they wanted to find Henry, they needed energy. They all sat on old crates and ate together as Hook stayed in his spot at the helm. Emma kept glancing over Hook every so often.

_He must be starving, _thought Emma.

She left her plate of food and stood to walk over to him. He was still facing other way. She crept up behind him every so quietly. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

starled, Hook turned around. "Way to sneak up on me there lass. Miss me already?" He gave her one of his oh-so-charming smirks.

She rolled her eyes, something that she was beginning to get very accustomed to doing while in his presence.

He only broke his gaze for a second to glance over to the huddle that Regina, Rumple, Snow and Charming had now formed while finishing their dinner. He turned back to Emma. "Not that I don't appreciate the invitation love, but I don't think I'm welcome."

Emma gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? It's your ship."

"Bloody well it is. I don't mean the ship darling." Hook turned back to the helm and fixed his focus on the seemingly endless ocean.

Emma understood what he meant. He felt like an outsider on his own ship…his own home. "If you want I could bring you something here," she offered.

"Don't waste your time Swan. I'd rather die than eat a morsel of food conjured by his hands. Those same hands that…" he trailed off and didn't finish, realizing he shouldn't burden her with the same image that played in his head over and over again.

Emma didn't even bother to argue. She knew there was no winning this fight. But she would get him to eat something by the end of the night. She owed him that much.

….

Once everyone was asleep, Emma climbed down as quietly as possible from her bunk. Tip-toeing her way across the small cabin she made her way to Gold's bunk. She tried to wake him without the others knowing.

"Miss Swan! What is it?" Gold asked as he awoke.

"Not here. I need to talk to you outside." She led the way outside the room and they stood in what was a small passageway.

"This better be important," said Rumple.

"I need you to teach me how to conjure food…like you did earlier," Emma stated.

"Why?" Rumple asked.

"Because…I don't know where this journey is going to lead and I need to know how to survive." Emma was determined to learn. She knew it was the only way Hook was going to eat anything and it couldn't hurt to have the skill.

Gold agreed to teach her. He was impressed at what a quick learner she was. After two hours of trying, she had conjured an apple, a cup of water, a loaf of bread and a bowl of soup.

"If that is the end of our lesson I will resume my sleep. Good night Miss Swan." Rumple closed the door behind as he retreated back to bed. Emma looked at everything she had conjured and felt a sense of accomplishment. She grabbed the food and walked outside to the deck.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Emma struggling to carry all the items at once. She set them down on a crate near the helm.

"I thought I told you Swan…I'm not eating—"

"Anything that Rumplestiltskin made…I know. That's why I made this. So you could eat and stop starving yourself like a stubborn child," Emma retorted smugly.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you made this? Sweetheart, the kitchens been empty for months now," he replied.

"I never said I cooked it. I conjured it," Emma stated plainly.

He squinted his eyes trying to make sense of what she had said. "You conjured it? With magic? You have magic?"

Emma simply nodded her head to confirm what he said. "Now that you believe me will you please eat this food?"

"Aye." They both sat down on the crates near the helm. Hook ate quietly as Emma tried to avoid looking at him. She was looking out into the vast ocean remembering Hook's words about finding a sign.

"Hook…what is that?" Emma asked as her eyes now focused on a speck of light that was now visible in the sky above the were other stars too, but this one was different. It was flashing, as if it was trying to give them a signal.

Hook stood up and looked in amazement at the flashing star. "Why that, love, would be the second star to the right."

Author's Note: I wanted to write more but I thought that would be the perfect ending to this chapter. Future chapters will probably be longer and have more Captain Swan moments as this is my version of how they will fall for each other and where that takes them but of course it will take time and there will be obstacles. I just hope you all enjoyed reading this and if you want me to continue please leave a review! **Reviews** encourage me to write and it helps to know that I'm writing for other people too!


End file.
